Elvira's Burping Bash
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Elvira is on to take on the challenges of fashion and dances as she travels around Rainbow City, but when she feels her stomach grumble, she feels a teeny weeny cramp inside her and stated belching all over the place, much to her dismay.
1. Chapter 1

**_Elvira's Burping Bash_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Boy, it's been a while since I updated on anything. I've been so occupied with other things, but I'm back now. I thought I'd make a huge comeback with this. Yoshizilla-Fan is right. Maybe Gaby's rival IS gassy after all. I'm sure he and Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus would deserve their thank you messages, right?

* * *

Elvira "La Vie En Rose" White was humming merrily, walking about at Rainbow City, simply sipping her Coco-Cola in glee, giggling in delight and happiness.

"Oh boy! It's sure is a great day to enjoy this sweet, little can of soda of mine!" Elvira commented as she took another sip out of her soda, giggling afterwards as she patted her stomach. "Elvira, will be the coolest dancer in town! Too bad that Gaby is so stubborn."

"I've heard that!" Gaby yelled angrily as she simply peered out of the window, with Elvira overhearing.

"Not if you just want to be popular!" Elvira answered back as she stuck out her tongue at Gaby, who sighed as she closed the window.

Elvira took another sip out of her soda as she sighed I relief. "Well, I sure gotta be nice and spotless before I go find some really scorching fashions and dances!" Suddenly, Elvira stomach grumbled, causing her to placed her left hand on her rumbling belly, with sweat dropping everywhere as Elvira blushed scarlet. "Oh my! What is this?" Elvira exclaimed as she blinked innocently a several times. "It seems that my tummy has a bit of a music inside..."

Suddenly out of the blue, Elvira burped loudly that lasted than 5 seconds, as Elvira gasped in shock with her hands covering her mouth, causing her to blush. "Oh my gosh! Was that me?" Elvira claimed as she blushed scarlet, hoping that no one else is around. "Goodness, I hope that no one else hear that..."

Elvira's stomach grumbled again, giving her a cramp as Elvira groaned as she felt to her knees, both of her hands on her extremely painful cramping belly. "Oww, my tummy... what was in that soda anyway? Sugar?"

Elvira burped loudly again, which lasted than 10 seconds as she started to cry. "No...no! This can't be!" Elvira exclaimed as she cried, her hands burying her face as she sobbed loudly, noticing that her burps smelling worse. "I'm gassy again! This can't be happening! Waaaaaah!"

Then Kayla and Gaby both peered out of the window out of nowhere.

"Elvira! Are you OK?" Gaby called Elvira, which that she is appalled to her rival crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Princess: ...

* * *

Elvira kept crying while letting out loud belches, which were getting stronger and grosser and echoed throughout Rainbow City like an orchestra, when Gaby and Kayla walked to Elvira, who kept crying as Elvira letting out more trombone burps that sounded like a tuba.

"So...you can't even stop burping?" Kayla asked, folding her arms.

"Hm...?" Elvira stopped crying as she instanlty dryed her eyes, burping loudly again. "Well, Kayla, I tried to stop burping from after a quick sip from my drink and I-" Suddenly, Elvira burped loudly yet again, with the strongest soda flavoured smell and Gaby and Kayla didn't mind.

"Was you having Coco-Cola again?" Gaby asked in responed, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh..." responded Elvira as she burped loudly at Gaby's face, causing Elvira to place her hands on her mouth, as she blushed scarlet. "Oh goodness! Pardon me!" Elvira slightly blushed as she burped loudly again.

"Actually, Elvira..." Gaby exclaimed. "You don't have to be so embarrassed around burping or farting on me and Kayla. We actually don't mind."

Elvira gasped as she went sparkly eyed. "Really? You mean it?"

"How should we know?" said Kayla. "You're the one who always get gassy, but no matter what that we still love you."

"Thanks, Gaby and Kayla! You are such good friends!" Elvira smiled at Gaby and Kayla, but burped loudly covering her mouth with both hands, and went back smiling at Gaby and Kayla.

"That's what friends for!" Gaby and Kayla both exclaimed at the same time, smiling back.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"A burping bash, eh? This fanfic is making me sick! That's one of the most common burping bashes everywhere! Why would the author girl ever go with this about Pinky St.? And why can't the author girl hold back her urge to write fetish related stuff here? It's almost always the gassy jokes with this! And this chapter alone is a ripoff from a girl who drinks soda and shit! What the hell!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"But wait...what if I don't stop burping?" Elvira asked before burping loudly. "I must admit, that this must have been a tough day of me being gassy, huh?"

"Hmm..." said Gaby. "Maybe if you could as least haven't eaten too much sugar, you wouldn't go like this."

"Yeah. Beats me." Kayla agreed. "If only..." she then muttered to herself.

Cue canned laughed track.


	4. Chapter 4

Elvira sighed, as she let out another loud burp, with Gaby and Kayla giving her odd glances as Elvira rubbed her belly, kept burping loudly, her hands covering her mouth.

"So, why do you have to burp so much?" Kayla asked, folding her arms. "I do really wish your gassiness will co-operate."

Elvira burped loudly again, with her left hand covering her mouth, and the other on her stomach. "Ohhhhh... I'm not - _**BURP**_ - really feeling so - _BURP_ - good..." She commented as she bend over slightly with every burp she made.

Gaby had an idea, as she gave Elvira a non-burping tablet and a glass of water. "Here, Elvira. Try this."

Elvira took a glass of water and a tablet, as she popped the tablet into her mouth and then sipped down the glass water, as she sighed in relief. "Thanks, girls, I feel loads better no-" She then burped loudly, as she blushed in embarrassment, before groaning in annoyance.

"Oh, rats! I though that _-BURP- _I have gotten _-BURP- _better by now! _BURP!"_ Elvira commented in annoyance, her hand are on her stomach, with Gaby and Kayla looked at each other and both shrugged their shoulders, as Elvira kept burping loudly, as gas coming right out of her mouth.


End file.
